Functions of a camera can be extended by a software or hardware upgrade. A camera is generally provided with limited and fixed number of physical buttons. A user has to perform additional operations to switch between functions of the camera if extended functions are to be effected with the original physical buttons. The camera operation is complicated and inefficient, and the user experience is degraded. As a result, no function extension is provided to a camera product once it is offered, leading the camera product less dominant and attractive. User's desire for continuous upgrades of the product is not satisfied.
A handheld gimbal can be compact and easy to carry, and can carry a compact camera or a smart phone. The handheld gimbal can control imaging-related functions of the camera and rapidly stabilize an imaging device in movement to maintain the imaging device at a determined attitude. However, existing handheld gimbals can only control limited functions of camera such as an imaging, a recording or an imaging mode switching among other camera functions.